Escaflowne season 2
by onegai-baka
Summary: This is an early attempt I made at continuing the story from Escaflowne, right now I'll just dub it season 2. If theres enough interest I may continue it. It takes place 3 yrs following the conclusion of the series.


Escaflowne: season 2, episode 1  
  
  
  
(insert disclaimer here)  
  
The final lights of the summer sun crested atop a backdrop of shadowy buildings casting the last of the long hot day in a glow of pink and orange. The sky seemed to dance in the fading light; playfully adding it's own mix of colors as the clouds swirled and stretched across the vast expanse forming eerie shadows sweeping across the ground.  
  
It was a peaceful setting; the air cooling from the pounding heat as the sun slowly crept beneath the horizon. A light breeze began to pick up, gently brushing the leaves of trees and bushes, the sound soothing to the ears.   
  
The serene ending of a long day was not lost on Hitomi as she made her quiet march home. The light cooling wind tickling her cheek, she felt a calming sense of contentment, like the welcome end of a long journey.   
  
It had been a long day, after-all. The constant demands of finishing out her last year of high school coupled with her extra studying for the entrance exam into Tokyo U were demanding enough! Never-mind that she still had no idea what she wanted to do. It almost seemed beside the point that she should have plans past getting in to college.   
  
She inhaled deeply, drinking greedily of the fresh air, and let a long powerful sigh escape her lips. Her shoulders went limp as the last of her air was exhaled and she tried to mentally dump herself of the burden that was accumulating in the back of her mind. It was useless worrying over such things when nothing could be done for them at the present. She had yet to determine even a glimmer of anything she felt like studying, and the answer wasn't likely to fall from the sky and hit her in the head on her way home from school.   
  
She held her arms out high and stretched, mentally discarding the last of her worries. The day was finally coming to a close and she was content to just take it easy for the night; possibly get some much-needed rest. The shadows were darkening and appearing more frequent and the orange of the fading light had taken on a dark red glow, signaling the final rays of yet another day lost.   
  
It was then, like each day preceding, that Hitomi walked by the high school track. It had been three years since she last ran on it, and like every day before, she was tempted to try it once more, to discover if she still had what it took.   
  
She still kept in shape, jogging everyday before school and visiting the gym when she could, but school had dictated that she leave the track team. There was too much she had to do in class to have time for extra-curricular sports.   
  
Hitomi discovered to her surprise that unlike days previous, she was no longer walking, but rather standing and staring at the track. It seemed she had already unconsciously made up her mind and was simply waiting for the rest of her to realize it.   
  
She inhaled deeply once again and set out for the chain-linked fence where she let herself in through the gate. It felt like walking through a hole in time. It was three years ago all over again. The smell, the feel, the look, everything as she remembered. It even brought to her mind a particular evening. An evening when her life was literally turned upside down, an evening that started as a simple plea for a kiss and ended an entire world away.   
  
The wash of memories flooded her mind as she made her way to the starting line. She didn't have her jogging gear, didn't in-fact have anything of what she used to carry with her. Her school uniform would be fine, it was just one run down the track, she didn't expect to be anything like she used to be. A pair of sneakers would be nice though, she thought. Her penny-loafers would hardly provide adequate grip against the track pavement, though she reminded herself again, it wasn't like this run meant anything.  
  
She tied her long hair back in a ponytail and set herself into a crouch on the blocks at the starting line. It almost felt like a different day, a day like any day three years ago, a day when people crowded the track and all she could concentrate on was beating thirteen seconds. She could mentally picture the track coach as he lifted his gun in the air, the girls to the left and right of her anxiously awaiting the signal. And then the shot!   
  
Hitomi leapt from the line into a full sprint charging down the track at her fastest, all her thought devoid of anything save reaching the finish. Her light-blue skirt lifted behind her as her athletic legs struggled against her light form propelling her quickly down the track.   
  
She felt a rush of excitement at the building exertion, the wind blowing fervently in her face, she was alive! She could feel her pulse quicken, her heart pound faster and harder, her blood rushing to her cheeks, it was everything she remembered!   
  
The finish line drew closer as Hitomi gave it her all, her muscles burning, it had been a long time since she had pushed her body so hard.   
  
Suddenly, her vision began to blur and it seemed an unnatural light began to emanate from all around her. The light parted and directly in Hitomi's path stood a young boy no older than herself. The boy's face gasped in surprise as she barreled into and through him. The sudden shock of the apparition caused Hitomi to lose her footing and fall to the ground, sliding down the track's rough pavement.   
  
The world went silent for Hitomi.   
  
Somewhere deep inside her, she felt a sense of awakening dread. It was happening again, a vision...  
  
The blackness that had enveloped her seemed empty and void but in the distance she thought she could hear an ocean. Slowly the sound grew louder and louder till it began to take more definition. It wasn't an ocean, but rather people! Thousands upon thousands of people screaming and roaring, yelling and shouting, the combined effect of their united voices creating an unmatchable strain of deafening sound! The blackness began to pull away and light spread about her. It was a cloudless day under a brilliant blue sky. She stood at the center of a floating precipice that overlooked what looked like and inverted dome, an arena of sort but of such grand size that she had never seen it's equal. The thousands of voices she was hearing spread out all about her echoing in stereo from the multitude of people that filled the large arena.   
  
Standing along side her on the floating precipice was a woman that Hitomi remembered as Van's mother. She was dressed in a ceremonial set of crimson robes and held her arms out triumphantly, seemingly encouraged by the thunderous roar of the violent screams. The woman wore a wicked smile upon her face that made Hitomi feel uneasy. It was Van's mother, but there was something not right about her.  
  
The scene dissolved around Hitomi, another forming in its wake. This time she found herself on a balcony that overlooked what looked like an entire city. The sun had faded long ago, the luminescent glow of the full moon casting the area in a pale white light.   
  
Before her, a boy no older than she, lay on the thick stone railing of the balcony, staring up into the kaleidoscope of stars that stretched across it's dark blue expanse. He seemed almost sad, as though he were deep in reflection over events unknown to her.   
  
Out of the shadows a woman appeared and walked silently onto the balcony before the boy, her steps markedly graceful. Under the pale light Hitomi could make out the distinct feline features that marked her face and the tail that swished idly behind her.  
  
"You came," the boy acknowledged without giving even a glance.  
  
"You called," the sleek feline woman answered. The boy nodded.  
  
Moments seemed to pass as he continued to study the starlight. "It's been nearly three years." He finally spoke again.  
  
"Your mother is beginning to believe you should take the throne."  
  
"I don't want that!" The boy snapped. "I want dad back," He said softly.  
  
"Ren," The woman spoke kindly. "We all miss your father, but no one knows where he is or why he left, this is-"  
  
"I'm going after him!" The boy interrupted. "I'm going to find him!"  
  
Hitomi didn't get to see the feline woman's reaction to this declaration, as the scene once again shifted.   
  
It was the Escaflowne! The final lights of the day were burning fast as the Escaflowne engaged an attacking guymelef. It was a quick victory for the Escaflowne and it moved to another and then another.   
  
Hitomi's eyes widened as she began to notice the white exterior of the Escaflowne slowly darken. As its attacks grew more fearsome and it's victories quicker, the guymelef grew darker and darker before finally having turned an inky black. Hitomi felt her heart wrench in fear as she noticed the slit in it's visor glow blood red.  
  
"No Van!" She felt herself calling! "Wake UP! VAN!"  
  
"The scene shifted again and Hitomi found herself face to face with a man she had never seen, his eyes wide and unseeing as he seemed to peer straight through her.   
  
The man then slid from her falling backwards into the ankle-high ravine they were both standing in. Hitomi's gaze then fell to the rapier in her hands and the blood that stained them. The sword dropped from her numb hands to the stream.  
  
The ground beneath her began to tremble fiercely and Hitomi felt a numbness creep over her body as the ravine parted and her body slipped into a depthless void. The fall seemed endless, as she felt herself overcome with a sense of meaninglessness. She felt like she no longer mattered. What was the point? What was her purpose in life? Her mind drifted further into the abyss before a voice familiar yet she had never before heard called her name, "Hitomi!" Her eyes began to clear and her ears strained to listen. "HITOMI!" The masculine voice called louder, and she felt her body move in response. "Hitomi snap out of it!" She felt the skin on her back painlessly part and the extension of two angelic white wings spread slowing her fall, yet they would not move, and as she tried they burned in pain. She heard a voice whisper in her mind, 'Angel with broken wings'.  
  
"Hitomi!" The voice cried again, only this time it was feminine. "Hitomi!" The cry came again, "Are you alright? Snap out of it!"  
  
The world began to take focus again, except this time Hitomi was on her back staring up into the worried features of Yukari. "Hitomi?! Oh Hitomi, you're awake! I saw you as I was passing by! I saw you run and then collapse! Are you okay?  
  
The images of the vision still rolled in Hitomi's mind making her head hurt, or had she hit it when she fell? "I'm fine Yukari, it's just been a while since I last ran so hard."  
  
"Well you need to quit leaving without me after studying in the library like you've been doing the past few days!" Yukari chided. "If it had been any darker I wouldn't have seen you here, and who knows how long you would've stayed unconscious then!" Hitomi pushed herself up into a sitting position and gripped her head in her hand.   
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind lately Yukari, that's all, I've just needed some time to sort things out by myself. Owww!" Hitomi cringed as she realized she had some cuts and scrapes along her leg and arm where she had fallen; her stocking was torn as well.   
  
"You can come back to my house and I'll treat that for you," Yukari offered.  
  
"Thank you Yukari, but I really think I should just head home," Hitomi replied as she stood herself up and began to slowly make her way off the track, the fresh scrapes stinging with each step.  
  
"I'll follow you as far as my house then."  
  
"Thanks, Yukari!" Hitomi replied.  
  
They walked in silence for a time, Hitomi wishing she were home already so she could clean her scrapes. Yukari followed at her side for a time before finally breaking the silence.  
  
"It's a pity you had to leave the track team."  
  
Hitomi glanced over at her friend curiously, wondering where this train of thought had occurred.  
  
"I mean I understand why you left, I was just thinking it was a shame you had to."  
  
Hitomi noticed Yukari holding her watch and examining it while talking.   
  
"I mean just imagine what you'd be capable of now if you had been able to stick with it," Yukari continued. "It's just that I saw you take the blocks earlier, and out of curiosity I timed you and well..." Yukari handed Hitomi the watch and Hitomi's eyes widened. [12.34"]  
  
"I beat thirteen seconds?"  
  
"Well yeah, and then passed out," Yukari teased. "Not bad considering you weren't even wearing cleats."  
  
Hitomi smiled. It had been a goal of hers for so long to beat thirteen seconds and she had finally done it. Any other day and she would have been ready to celebrate, but the visions she had witnessed were still too fresh on her mind.   
  
"Yukari can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes but I charge by the question." Yukari answered dryly.  
  
Hitomi grinned at the sarcasm. "Seriously though, I need your opinion on something."  
  
"So shoot!"  
  
"How do I put this?" Hitomi wondered aloud. Ever since she had come back from Gaia she had had a nagging doubt, a doubt that persisted despite her best efforts to rationalize her decision. A doubt that maybe she should have stayed on Gaia; stayed with Van, a doubt that she had made the wrong decision. "You... you still care for Amano, right Yukari?" Hitomi began carefully.  
  
Yukari's expression spoke volumes about her feelings as she hung her head slightly in thought. "Of course I do, Hitomi." She answered simply.  
  
"If you were, say, able to go to him now, go to England, would you do it?"  
  
"Yes." Yukari answered.  
  
"Would you stay?" Hitomi asked, holding her breath for the answer that she herself had already once made.  
  
"Of course, Hitomi, I'd be an idiot to miss a chance like that with Amano."   
  
"What about your mother, and friends, and living in another country with different customs and different ways of thinking? What about..?"  
  
"Stop," Yukari interrupted. "Hitomi, of course it would be a sacrifice. I would miss you a lot, but when its love were talking about, you don't get many chances at that, and sometimes sacrifices are necessary." Yukari noticed an uncertain look in Hitomi's eyes at this statement.   
  
"What is this about, Hitomi? Have you heard something?"  
  
"N-no no, nothing like that Yukari, I was just curious is all." Hitomi said unconvincingly.  
  
"You haven't been snooping around, have you?" Yukari asked accusingly.  
  
"No, what are you saying Yukari? You sound like your secretly planning on eloping or something." Hitomi said defensively.   
  
"I am." Yukari answered flatly.  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything. She was too stunned. They both stood in silence, Yukari avoiding Hitomi's eyes, Hitomi searching for anything to say.  
  
"Just after graduation, actually." Yukari spoke softly a hint of sadness in her voice. "I've already been accepted by a university in London. I didn't have to take an entrance exam or anything, just had to have my grades mailed by our high school. They were easily high enough, I mean you know I do well in school." Yukari seemed as though she was afraid what Hitomi's reaction might be, as she still hadn't met Hitomi's eyes. "Amano is still living with his dad but he says that it would be alright for me to stay with them while I attend college. I haven't told my parents yet, but by the time I graduate they won't have much say in the matter anyway."  
  
"Yukari I..." Hitomi began but still wasn't sure what to say. "W-what if I told you that I might be leaving too, except a whole lot sooner?"   
  
Yukari finally looked up at Hitomi, an unsure look marking her features.  
  
Hitomi had no clue what those visions she had had meant, but she was certain of one thing, the last time something like that had happened was followed by her trip to gaia.   
  
"Leaving?" The unsure look vanished from Yukari's face. "With a boy with black hair? A boy who rides dragons?"  
  
Hitomi felt herself gasp. How could Yukari know about Van? She'd been there both times Van had appeared, but each time Hitomi had returned it had been as though nothing had ever happened. "How did you know?" Hitomi finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, actually." Yukari answered. "About three years ago I started having memories of things that hadn't happened. Like dreams except it was more like I recalled them than actually dreamt them. I thought I was going nuts, I mean a boy fighting off a dragon, and then you getting sucked up with him by a ray of light, is a pretty strange thing to remember. But then I also remembered worrying about you night and day, Amano and I both, but your mother didn't seem too worried, she said she had an idea of where you were. Then there's another memory that seemed to have happened at the same time as the boy who fought the dragon, or seemed to have happened rather than that one. A memory of the same boy appearing on the back of a white dragon, and you, instead of being frightened, leaping into his arms and disappearing." Hitomi felt her mouth go dry as she realized Yukari had known all along.   
  
"I literally had no idea what to think about these visions, but I told them to Amano, and that's when things got more interesting, Amano was finishing my tales for me as I told them to him. He had had them too, and like me they were sort of like memories than dreams, memories of things that had never happened. I was going to ask you about them but Amano asked me not to, he said only if you mentioned it first. I think Amano felt the fact that we had both had them meant they had happened, and that it should be up to you whether you wanted to discuss it."  
  
Hitomi was dumbfounded, she had never even suspected that Yukari might remember those things happening. "You should have told me, Yukari. I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid you'd think I was a nut."  
  
Yukari smiled sadly. "So you think he might come for you again tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," Hitomi answered honestly. "I think it's possible."  
  
Yukari pulled Hitomi into a hug, "If he does, I want you to know I love you and hope that you find your happiness."  
  
"I know, and I hope things work out for you and Amano. Moving to a new country isn't easy, but I'm sure you two will work it out."  
  
"Thanks," Yukari said softly as they squeezed harder then let go. "This time if you love him, stay. I remember you jumping into his arms, but you came back, don't make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Yeah I don't want to be an idiot." Hitomi teased.  
  
Yukari blushed recalling her earlier declaration that she'd be an idiot to miss out on a chance to stay with Amano.   
  
They walked the rest of the way in mutual silence, each having said what they had really wanted to say all along. Everything was in the open between them and each felt better after the exchange. The thing that still troubled Hitomi was not whether she would stay on Gaia, or if Van would even come, but rather the jumble of visions she had had. None of them made any sense, and worse, most of them were disturbing.   
  
It wasn't long before they reached Yukari's house and had one last goodbye. It would be painful to leave Yukari and probably never see her again, but Hitomi was determined that if she were to return to Gaia, she would see things through to the end.   
  
The rest of her walk home, Hitomi found herself trying to push the images of the vision to the back of her mind. She wasn't liable to solve their mystery anytime soon and she had more immediate matters to think about. It would be great to see Van again and the others too, she thought. But Van was the one she really couldn't wait to see. Just the prospect of seeing him again was enough to make her feel as light as a feather.   
  
-broken wings-  
  
Hitomi felt a chill. She hoped Van was all right. The first time she had met Van she had seen him lose everything he knew in one day. Fanalia had burnt to the ground and Van had become a ronin king. She hoped these new visions didn't mean more pain for him.   
  
She hugged herself against the building chill of the night. The sun had already set over an hour ago and it seemed unusually cold for spring.   
  
It wasn't long before, Hitomi noticed the familiar light of her front porch from a distance and found herself jogging the remaining distance. Once there, she let herself in and made her way to her room where she discarded her school bag and pounced on her bed.   
  
She lay there for a time in silent contemplation, her thoughts idly wandering over all the events of the day.   
  
In the past when Van had come he had actually come the day after she had had her vision. So it would stand to reason that he wouldn't actually come till tomorrow night. But for some reason that didn't seem right, and that's part of the reason she had told Yukari she might be leaving tonight.  
  
After a few more moments, her mind made up, Hitomi set to stuffing her duffel bag with things she felt she needed. Her tennis shoes, jogging shorts, a couple of T-shirts, one she had ironically picked up a year back because it reminded her of Van, two white wings were pictured on its back. A couple of changes of underwear were added to the bag along with her jacket and various grooming supplies. She didn't feel she needed much, best to cut her ties for the most part, especially if she intended on remaining there.   
  
Finally she came upon the deck of taro cards her grandmother had given her. Their aged crisp art hand drawn onto each and every individual card with the precision of a steady experienced hand. Each image was unique and masterfully detailed across the card with a beautiful mix of colors. Hitomi had always prized these cards as a special and important gift from her grandmother.   
  
It was with these cards that she had read the fates of many peoples lives on Gaia. At first it had been an act of inclusion. She had tried to prove her worth where otherwise she seemed a burden. It wasn't long, however, before people began to rely on her skills, and that's when things began to fall apart for her. It wasn't that she was predicting people fates anymore, but rather shaping them, and the more it happened the more frightened she became. She put the cards back. Not this time, she thought. She couldn't go through that again.   
  
With this last decision Hitomi gathered up a freshly washed school uniform and packed it in her bag. She still needed to take a bath and clean her scrapes from earlier, so she pulled a pair of running shorts and a T-shirt from her closet and headed to the bathroom for a nice long soak.   
  
It didn't take her long to run a full tub of water and ease herself carefully into the soothing warm vapors of the steaming bath water. She cringed with the submersion of her small wounds and sat tensed while the slight pain ebbed and faded.   
  
Finally she let a long content sigh and let her body relax into the water. It felt good, the heat of the water numbing her skin and causing a slight blush to her complexion. She was finally able to release her stress and give into the more basic sensual pleasures of the body. Her breath slowed and she closed her eyes. The relaxing vapors of the bath water bouncing off her exposed face gently caressing her skin, causing a slight tingle.   
  
As she lay in a peaceful half-slumber, her mind began to slowly wander. Images of her earlier vision began to drift in and out of her awareness, causing a brief confusion. She saw again, the boy whom she had passed through. His features seemed more apparent to her now, almost as though she had a still image to examine. He was of an average height and build, with black hair and boyish features, like Van, yet different. He had a wilder, less serious look about him that gave the impression that he didn't take much in life seriously. There was almost a playful quality to him that defied real explanation. He wore a black jacket with a shirt beneath and slacks, a pair of leather gloves on each hand as well as boots. At his back was strapped a quiver of arrows and longbow. In one hand he carried a long staff with a short one-sided blade attached at the end, similar to a pike or Japanese naganata.   
  
Hitomi came awake at the sound of knocking at the door. "Hitomi, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"How was your day at school?" Her mom asked as she took a seat on the side of the tub.   
  
"Long," Hitomi answered simply.  
  
"And those?" Her mom asked pointing at the several scrapes that lined Hitomi's calf, upper thigh, and forearm.   
  
"Oh, uh, I just tripped while running. I was down at the track, it's been a while after-all."  
  
Her mother nodded. "I noticed your duffel bag is packed," she said softly.  
  
"Oh that, I..." Hitomi paused as she tried to think of an answer, but realized she hadn't one. What could she say to her mother?  
  
Her mother let a warm smile, "You remind me so much of your grandmother."   
  
Hitomi gave her mother a puzzled look at this statement.  
  
"Whatever happened to that pendant your grandmother gave you?"  
  
Hitomi blinked at the question. Her mother had never asked about it before, why did she now?   
  
In the silence of her last question, Hitomi's mother asked another, "Did your grandmother ever tell you where she got that pendent from?"   
  
Hitomi shook her head, no. While she knew very well where her grandmother had acquired the stone, her grandmother had never once mentioned it to her.  
  
"She told me," Her mother related. Hitomi's eyes widened. Did her mother know?"   
  
"Though I bet you know the story too, don't you, Hitomi?" She grinned.  
  
Hitomi felt her heartbeat quicken. "Mom, what are you..?"  
  
"Hitomi, I know you wouldn't have given that pendent to anyone, not even someone you loved, unless you felt it held some significance to them too. You treasured that necklace because it was a gift from your grandmother, the only person I could imagine would bear claim on it would be someone from where that pendent came from."  
  
Hitomi found the more her mother spoke, the less she knew what to say.   
  
Her mother grinned, "Furthermore my dear Watson, by simple reasoning and careful deduction I believe my daughter may have packed her bags to seek the current owner of that pendent."  
  
Hitomi was speechless. Her mother had figured her out perfectly. She flashed Hitomi a victorious smile and Hitomi found herself grinning back. "Brilliant Holmes!" Hitomi finally laughed and applauded playfully. She couldn't believe how accurate her mother was. "But how did you know?"  
  
"Elementary my dear Hitomi!" she smiled, "Did you think you were the only one in the family who had visions?" Hitomi nearly gasped. It had never occurred to her otherwise. "It runs in the family. Some are stronger than others, of course. I'm not near as strong as my mother, nor as I suspect you are. I sense perhaps you might be the strongest of all of us."  
  
"So you and grandmother had visions too?" Hitomi asked amazed.   
  
Her mother nodded, "Our family has had the gift of foresight for as far back as it's documented. There is even rumors that one of our ancestors may have even served in council to the emperor of Japan several centuries ago."   
  
"Wow," Was all Hitomi could think to say.  
  
Authors notes: This is the first bit of what was to be a rather epic telling of a second season for Escaflowne. I have had quite a few ideas for the development of this story, but I put it down for reasons I can't even remember. My real interest is whether anyone's interested in seeing where I intended to take this. ^^ Also I need to note that this is not a complete episode. If I had to give it a place in an episode I'd say the commercial break, because there is more to come before the credits roll! ^^  
  
- ^.^ 


End file.
